Get Whale Soon
Get Whale Soon is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the fifth of the second season, and thirty-second overall. HTF Episode Description Funny how these two characters end up in another wet, dark, disastrous situation! Stranded in the belly of a whale, Lumpy and Russell pool their resources to find a way out. Will they get eaten alive or do they find their way to freedom? It's an adventure you don't want to miss! Plot Russell happily sits in his boat, humming and holding a harpoon. As he looks through his telescope, he realizes he's floating in the open mouth of a giant whale. Having no time to react, Russell gets eaten, plunging him into darkness. Inside the whale with darkness surrounding him, Russell lights a match to take in his surroundings. He finds fish skeletons, treasure, garbage, The Cursed Idol, a puppet resembling Pinocchio and a road raged Lumpy sitting in his car and honking his horn, unaware that he is in a whale's stomach. Lumpy turns on his car's headlights and they both see that they have no way out. Russell, however, gets an idea. They bundle some sticks together and Russell pulls out a box of matches. Looking inside, they see there's only one match left. After several unsuccessful attempts, Russell manages to light the match, only for Lumpy to sneeze it out, angering Russell. Next, Lumpy lifts Russell up to the whale's uvula. Russell stabs it and pulls on it with his hook, making the two laugh. This only succeeds making the whale gag and vomit all over them. and Lumpy will do whatever they can to escape the whale!]]Disheartened, Russell and Lumpy find a new hope when they look up and see the whale's blowhole. Russell throws his harpoon towards the blowhole, but unfortunately he misses and the falling object pierces Lumpy's head. Russell starts to go insane, and begins using his hook to slash the inside of the whale's stomach. The whale, feeling the pain of Russell's hook, fires Russell out of its blowhole. At first, Russell is still laughing and slashing around like a maniac while in mid-air, but he rejoices upon learning that he's free. Sadly, Russell falls from the sky and his head gets impaled on the mast of a nearby ship. His body slowly slides down the mast. Before the episode ends, the whale shows up and swallows up the boat. Moral "Don't bite off more than you can chew!" Deaths #There are numerous dead fish, a decomposing pig, and a cow's skull inside of the whale's stomach. #Lumpy is killed by Russell's harpoon, after Russell fails to hit the skin around the whale's blowhole. #Russell's head gets impaled on the mast of a boat. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 0''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''2 *Total rate: 0% Goofs #On Russell's character card, Russell's hook is on his right hand, but in the episode, it's on his left hand. #Lumpy's antlers change directions sometimes. #When Russell gets swallowed by the whale, there is a weak light following the camera, even before Russell lights up his match. The light is a big as the light coming out of the match is. #When Russell tries to light the match the first time, his teeth are missing. #When Russell reacts to the match being blown out his pupil is circular. When the whale is done vomiting, Russell's pupil is circular again. #Even without a fire, it's still illuminated inside the whale, but the instant Lumpy accidentally puts out the last match, everything goes pitch black. #Before Russell and Lumpy try pulling the whale's uvula, there is a dead fish lying to the left side of the shot and on the right is another dead fish along with some black sludge. However, after the whale reacts to having its uvula pulled on, and the shot cuts back to Russell and Lumpy, the two fish and sludge have disappeared. #Russell's hat isn't removed by the whale's vomit, it also stays on his head when he falls from the sky. #A whale's blowhole is not connected to its stomach. Thus, Russell and Lumpy wouldn't have been able to see the blowhole since they were swallowed and ended up in the stomach of the whale. #When Lumpy dies the blood that flies out of his head is orange while the blood on the whale's stomach is red. The same goof is repeated later, when Russell dies, the blood that spews from his head is orange and the blood on the mast is red. #When Russell goes insane, his philtrum is mostly gone and only appears in a few frames before he's normal. Quick Shot Moment When Lumpy is lifting up Russell so he can grab the whale's uvula, a brief shot of Russell earlier on his boat looking through his telescope is seen. Note: This is fixed in the Classics Remastered version. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:No Survivors Category:Regular Episodes Category:No Females Category:Episodes Starring Russell Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:2002 Episodes Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Beach Episodes Category:No Trees Category:The Cursed Idol Bombed